The City of Angels
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: Saved by police officer Phelps, could she learn to heal from the horrors of her past and the man who wanted her so desperately. Possible Cole/OC, undecided :) this is really dark in the beginning, sorry.


Her breath quickened, her heart pounded in her ears drowning out the noises of the man pursuing her as her heels clicked down the dark alley he had chased her into. Her mind raced, thoughts of never seeing her family again flooded her mind in horror as she felt her knees and legs tremble from all the running.

'_Go, just GO!' _She screamed mentally and tried to pick up the pace, the heels she wore coming off allowing her to be free to run out of the alleyway. The chants of the man chasing her stopped as she felt the warmth of the bright lights from the nearby shops and movie theater bathe her skin when she felt a sharp pain pierce her right foot.

"Ah!" She yelped out in horror and pain, collapsing to her knees just before the exit of the alleyway. She felt her heart drop, her breathing grow slow and husky, and her life flashing before her eyes as she looked up to the tall, dark, looming figure of her pursuer. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, her body stiff, her heart stopped, and everything seemed to go through the motions, his white teeth shining amongst the back drop of darkness into a cruel grin.

"I want you 'girly. I always did ever since Okinawa." She began to crawl away desperately trying to reach the main road, only to her horror, the man she's known since the war crouched down to her level and pulled at her dress, making sure she didn't reach out of the alleyway. It was a cruel way of giving her hope, in holding her back yet not completely. It showed how much torture she put him through, the way she smiled, her full ruby lips, the curvaceous body in a nurse's outfit, her long brunette hair, everything about her seemed so... perfect. And when she refused his 'offer', his heart grew into a hollow shell of anger and hate. He would get her. In an alley or in marriage, he would no matter what.

"HELP! Please!" Her cries blared into his ears as he chuckled darkly and ran a hand up her dress and leaned in, kissing her on the lips as his other hand tried to undo her dress.

"Shut up 'girly. I won't be so rough." He bit into her trembling bottom lip, tears running down her cheeks as it smudged and ruined her make-up. He drew some blood, running his tongue around her bottom lip before he gained entry to tongue kiss her. She resisted in every way possible, kicking and thrashing at his touch but it furthered his burning desire for her.

That's when a shout of command and anger broke his thoughts and a pair of rough hands picked him up by his collar.

"What the hell are you doing to her!?" A fist made contact with his jaw, a terrible crack echoing through the alley as his jaw took the blunt force of the blow. He flew across the alleyway to the brick wall, landing unconscious into trash cans and garbage bags having hit his head on the brick wall. The new man, in a blue police officer outfit, blue cap and a shining silver badge, with warm blue eyes looked down from the brim of his cap and felt pity for this woman.

She was in shock, knees hugged close to her chest as she trembled at the scene before her. Her mind went blank, her mouth agape in shock and awe as blood ran from her newly cut bottom lip. She didn't register her surroundings, completely ignoring the police officer offering his hand as she dully stared into the nothingness of the brick wall that stood before her. All noises were frowned out, from a partner's calling in shock and the groans of her attacker, everything was blur. Her eyes grew heavy with exhaustion, closing them tiredly as her body fell back into the recesses of her mind going into darkness as she fell into unconsciousness from shock.

* * *

She awoke the next day in a warm, scratchy hospital bed, the air sterile and the blinding white wash walls burning her eyes as she curled up into a ball, recounting last night's events.

She had seen men lose limbs or go mad in the war, some things that made your stomach churn and leave scars that lasted an eternity. On some days as a nurse, she would have blood beading down her hands as she cared for patients tirelessly. Being only 22 at the time, she focused a lot on her time and duty in the war, ignoring the psychological scars she had inflicted unintentionally onto the man that nearly raped her last night.

There was a soft murmur at her closed door, two deep voices discussing something before one stopped and footsteps trailed away, leaving only the other man outside her door. Her mind raced again, the very thought of it being him there scaring her into a deep fright as the door softly clicked open, creaking quietly at the person pushing it open as she hid under her blanket, curled up in a defenseless ball as her body trembled at the clicking of nice leather shoes.

'_He's here. He's here! HE'S HERE!_' Her mind screamed out in horror, her first instinct was to get to her feet and sprint out of the room. She shot up from under the blanket and hopped out of the bed, clutching her pillow in her hands as a possible weapon as she backed up against the wall, swinging the pillow wildly in defense.

"Woah! Ma'am! Please!" That wasn't his voice, it was more sincere, deep yet soft. She slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with a soft, round faced police officer trying to dodge her swinging. She stopped abruptly, hugging the flat pillow to her chest as her eyes, wide with fear, looked deep into his blue ones.

"Who- Who are you!" She questioned sharply, her eyes roaming around this police officer to held his hands up slightly in case she wanted to start swinging again. He took a deep steady breath and offered his hand to her to shake, in exchange for her pillow.

"Please, Ms. Sinclair. I am police officer Cole Phelps."

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? :D She's not going to become a detective or police officer, she's just a good average citizen Cole saves. I will try my hardest to not have a Mary-Sue, please tell me what you think, lovelies! :)_

_Andrea ;P_


End file.
